Well-known electronic devices have been widely used for human body testing purposes, for example, electronic thermometers, electronic blood pressure monitors, lung sound-sensing and heart rhythm-sensing devices. Yet, the aforementioned devices have 3 common disadvantages: (1) the aforementioned devices are all external devices that are inconvenient to be carried around; (2) the aforementioned devices are all operated by an on-off switch, to be switched on before use and turned off immediately after. When repetitive and short-time monitoring is needed, as in mountain-climbing, wherein what is actually needed is to take the heart rate every 5 minutes for a duration of 10 seconds, turning the switch on and off repetitively is cumbersome; and (3) in the process of using the aforementioned devices, the user needs to turn on the switch, and then apply pressure on the devices so that it presses on the part to be monitored or tested. For a patient or a busy operator, this is very inconvenient.